particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebba Wall-Enberg
Ebba Paula Wall-Enberg, born 15th of september 3050 in Adlerberg, Utagia. Dead 10th of June 3136. Daughter of the famous Dir. Winifred Wall-Enberg, owner of the Wall-Enberg conglomerate. Ebba is a graduated master of business and economic history at Adlerberg University. She has also been a semi-professional tennis player. She was choosen as partyleader for the Employers Association Party (IA) when Dir. Edwin Spabunker anounced that he wanted to focus entirely on the Seal-bearer post. Her favourite political issues are entrepreneurship, liberal lifestyles and freedom issues. She is to considered to have her support in the party's left flank - the libertarians. In March 3080 she refused to accept a new election after the withdrawal from the Left wing party WCP. The withdrawal led to a majority for the EAP in the parliament. Wall-Enberg managed the situation very poorly and she even tried to force a more liberal agenda on the country, against her party's will and against the centre-right coalition. An extra annual session was summoned to desire her future. At the extra session she was put aside and the nestor Dir. Carl von Lewenheusen was another time chosen to lead the EAP. Wall-Enberg announced in March 3081 that she will take a time-out from politics and to focus entirely on her place in the Wall-Enberg business empire. In 3084 she experienced a personal renaissance when she was appointed Chairman of the Luthori Employer's Association. This was a huge redress for the critized Wall-Enberg. She even stated at that occasion that her political career was'nt over either. In 3091 she was surprisingly a part of Gen. Ralph Adlerbergs Monarchistic government. Many conservative politicians opposed but failed to overthrow her from the cabinet. She claimed and succeeded her post. When the EAP began to loose mandates in the late 90's she strengthened her position in the party when she was one of EAP's poor two mandate. It was an hard readjustment for the EAP which was a party that was used to at least six or seven minister posts. When a new century dawned, Ebba Wall-Enberg was extremely strong in her position and only waited for the elderly giants Dir. Carl von Lewenheusen and General Ralph Adlerberg to step down from the High Bureau. In January 3103 her comeback was complete when the legend Dir. Carl von Lewenheusen left his last stronghold as 1st Vice Partyleader and Wall-Enberg was choosed to replace him. This was a loss for the conservatives in the EAP when a Libertarian now was a part of the High Bureau. Even if the EAP was enlarged during the 3106 election the party losts its places in the cabinet to a left coalition. After the winning election of 3114 she turned down an offer of becoming a minister and tried to claim the Group Leader post instead. She succeeded and remained in the Imperial Diet. In 3121 Wall-Enberg announced that she wanted to retire, aged 71. She immidiately quit in her post as Group Leader in the diet but she wanted to remain until 3122, and after the election to be replaced by another candidate. She wanted the 3122 election to be her last and she wanted to put all effort into it. The 3122 election meant a loss of 8 mandates for the EAP, still gaining the largest party post. Wall-Enberg announced after the result was clear that her post in the EAP High Bureau was eligible for any other candidates. A long and stormy political career was ended at the EAP annual session in 3123 when she stepped down from the High Bureau in favour of Dir. Veronica de Beers. Rumours says that Wall-Enberg wanted a libertarian candidate in front of a conservative one to replace her. Wall-Enberg retired with her husband to a flat in Fort William. She died of an aggressive pneumonia in 3136. Wall-Enberg is seen as a Libertarian in the EAP movement. Chairman of the Luthori Employer's Association: 3084-3102 EAP Partyleader: 3076-3081 1st Vice Partyleader: 3103-3123 Minister of Finance: 3079-3081 Minister of Science and Technology: 3091-3097 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3098-3107 Leader of EAP Imperial Diet Group: 3115-3119